


The Retriever

by thefriendlymushroom



Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts Imagines [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animagus!Newt, Fluff, Gen, No romantic pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: A fic about how the reader finds out what Newt’s animagus is please :3 (anonymous tumblr request)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also here https://kaylaxwrites.tumblr.com/post/155098229741/the-retriever-newt-scamander-reader

It was a sunny day in Central Park. You were sitting on a bench and reading one of your favorite books, content with the warm sun on your face and the busy city as background noise. Heavily engrossed in your book, you didn’t even realize a dog had come up to you until it rested its head against your thigh.

“Hello, there,” you said, petting the dog on the head while making sure to keep your page with your other hand. You scanned the surrounding area, wondering if anyone was looking for this puppy. “Where’s your family?” The dog yipped and spun around before plopping its head again on your leg. “That’s not particularly helpful, puppy, but okay.”

You returned to your book. The dog seemed content to keep his head on your leg and you were in no hurry to shoo him away. _This is actually quite relaxing_ , you thought.

But then the dog had to ruin your moment of peace.

Suddenly, the dog moved and grabbed the handle of your wand in its mouth. _Sweet Isolt._ You began chasing after the dog. “No, puppy, that isn’t to play with!” you cried. You were sure you were turning more than a few heads, but you couldn’t exactly care at the moment. As of now, you were only concerned with getting your wand back and not having to Obliviate any No-Majs today. You tried Accio-ing your wand, well, wandlessly, but to no avail. You weren’t particularly good at wandless magic on the best of days and certainly not now.

After the equivalent of running several blocks, the dog stopped and turned to you. You caught up to it in a couple of strides, now extremely out of breath. The dog was wagging its tail and seemed to be almost smiling. “You bad dog,” you said unconvincingly as you snatched your wand out of its mouth. The dog even appeared to look sheepish. You sighed, rubbing its ears one last time. “Alright, go on now.” With a short bark, the dog bounded away. You shook you head and began the walk back to your apartment, preferring the walk over Disapparating.

When you arrived, you plopped down on the kitchen table just as Newt emerged from his case. “You look tired,” he said. And was that…was Newt _smirking_?

Mentally shaking your head, you replied, “You wouldn’t believe…some dog stole my wand when I was in Central Park today!”

“Really now? Did you get it back, at least?” Newt joined you at the table after setting a kettle on the stove.

“After chasing him halfway across the park.”

“Sounds like an interesting day.”

“Very,” you said sarcastically, laying your head down on folded arms on the table.

Your encounters with the dog occurred several more times over the next few weeks, each making your day brighter and happier. It wasn’t until your fifth meeting with the dog that you cared to notice the unusual markings around its neck. _That looks like…a scarf?_ There was no way this dog could be an Animagus, could it? You stared at the dog. It cocked its head at you, in that adorable puppy-dog way. But now you were noticing the way it looked at you, how aware it was, the way it sat—all little things, but little things that differentiated this retriever from a normal dog.

You scratched the dog’s ears once more before you had to get up to leave. “Now…if I find you’re an Animagus…well…” You weren’t sure what you would do, really. How could you stand to be mad at this adorable creature, Animagus or not?

You took a detour on your walk home today, stopping by Jacob’s bakery, so it was darker than usual when you arrived at your apartment. Stepping inside, you couldn’t see anything, which wouldn’t be a problem if you hadn’t tripped over something warm and fluffy at your feet. “Dougal…?” you called out, confused, thinking the Demiguise had escaped the case.

It turned out not to be Dougal when you saw a dog—a golden retriever, to be exact—darting around your apartment. And was that the Niffler it was chasing? “Everyone, stop!” you shouted. This somehow had an effect on the animals as both the dog and the Niffler immediately froze in place.

You marched over to the Niffler, tucking it under your arm. “What is going on here?” you asked yourself, turning on the overhead light at the same time, revealing that there wasn’t any old golden retriever in your apartment, it was your golden retriever—the one from the park. You huffed. “Enough of this—finite incantatem.”

Your guess was right. The dog was an Animagus. And the Animagus was Newt.

You were speechless at first. Newt was an Animagus? Since when? And why didn’t he tell you? However, the only words you could get out were, “You’re a dog.”

“A-a golden retriever, if we’re being exact,” Newt replied, standing up and brushing himself off. He took the Niffler out of your hands. “Thanks for catching him.”

“Wh-when, did this happen?” You stood frozen, still trying to comprehend.

“A f-few weeks ago.” He spoke hesitantly, unsure of your reaction. “I-I thought it would help catch the Niffler.” He held up the animal in question as proof. “And it…sort of worked.” He looked sheepishly around the ruined apartment.

“Uh huh.” You looked at Newt a few more seconds. He couldn’t look you in the eye.

“Newt, that’s amazing!” You broke out into a grin. Newt seem startled by your sudden change in emotion.

“It-it is?” You nodded enthusiastically.

“It’s wonderful! I can’t believe you kept it hidden for so long! You’re absolutely brilliant!” You engulfed Newt in a hug before looking up at him excitedly. “Can you teach me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader catches a cold and Newt cuddles with them.

“Do you have a trace of him yet?” you asked Newt, who was currently in his Animagus form. The Niffler had gotten loose yet again and you and Newt were searching all over the city looking for him. You hoped the Niffler wouldn’t end up in another bank or jewelry shop again—it was the middle of the day and you did not want to experience the commotion that would cause.

Though it was midafternoon, the air was still cold and chilly. The wind tore down the streets, sometimes causing your coat to fly open and making you shiver with the cold. You hoped and prayed you wouldn’t get sick from this weather.

Newt whined when he couldn’t smell the tracks of the Niffler. Him being an Animagus had more perks than you had thought. His heightened sense of smell drastically cut down on the time you spent looking for this “pilfering pest,” as Newt liked to affectionately call the animal.

“He, ah—,” you began, trying not to sneeze, but failing. “He has to be around here somewhere.” You looked around, but still found no trace of the animal. Newt took the hem of your coat in his mouth and tugged in the direction of an alleyway. You followed him.

Once hidden from the public’s view, he transformed back into his usual human self. Worry tinted his eyes. “Y/N, you look cold,” he said.

You pulled your coat tighter around you, somewhat defensive. “I’m fine.”

“Your nose is getting red. Head home and I’m going to go around the block a few more times.” He eyed you as you began to protest, but you sighed in defeat.

“Fine,” you conceded. Newt transformed back into his Animagus form. You couldn’t help but to smile at him. He put his paw up in the air, waving it towards you. You rolled your eyes but knelt and started ruffling the dog’s ears. “Just be home before dark.” He barked at you and darted off.

The next day, you woke up feeling terrible. You groaned and rolled over in your bed. You must have caught a cold from being out yesterday looking for the Niffler. _This is terrible_ , you thought. With a little bit of extra effort, you got up and began getting ready for the day. You bumped into Newt on your way to pour yourself a cup of coffee.

“Morning, Newt,” you said. Your voice was distorted due to how stuffy your nose was feeling.

“You sound terrible,” Newt said. He felt your forehead, checking for a fever.

You waved his hand away. “I’m sure it’s just a cold from yesterday, but thanks for the compliment.”

Newt’s cheeks tinged red. “Well, um, we’re—we’re out of Pepper-Up Potion, but I’ll pick you up some on my way home.”

“That would be wonderful, Newt. Thank you.”

By the time Newt returned with the potion, you were feeling even _more_ miserable than you had this morning. You didn’t even think that could be possible. But now, you couldn’t breathe, your throat was hurting, and you were experiencing the general uncomfortableness a cold brought along. The pepper-up potion relieved your symptoms a little bit and for very briefly. By the time you went to bed, your symptoms had returned full force. You rolled over and sighed when you couldn’t get to sleep.

Your bedroom door opened then, but you didn’t see Newt or anyone in the doorway. _That’s weird_ , you thought. At least until a fluffy golden dog hopped up on your bed. You smiled at the Animagus until a coughing fit took over. Newt whined and nudged your hand. You smiled and petted the dog behind his ears. “Hi, Newt,” you said, sniffling. He licked your face in response. “What are you doing like this?”

He moved away from you, circling around himself three times before plopping down next to you, resting his head on your thigh. “I still don’t understand.” He sighed and snuggled in closer to you. You sat there, confused for a few more minutes until Newt huffed and pulled your hand to him with his paw. “Okay, fine,” you chuckled, obliging and petting the Animagus.

With the warm dog at your side, you easily grew sleepy and tired. “Thanks, Newt,” you mumbled. It was a little gesture, but having him here honestly did ease your cold some. Now you could finally fall asleep.

           


End file.
